duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Yami Michael
User talk:Yami Michael/Archive1 __TOC__ request hey, Michael . I've recently added new pictures to Dorballom, Alphadios, Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon and Adge, Emperor of Dods but Adge has a different resoluion so i though you might change it. But more, I want to know if the new pictures, hints, trivia are ok. * Thats fine, the recent pictures have been a bit clearer. Im reverting the Adge one for the time being, until I can fix the god templates. Otherwise the other emperor of the gods seem too big in comparisan, ill have to play around with it. The other tips/trivia and stuff are fine. Updating the pictures arent on my top priority, as im more focused on fixing up missing card pages and also the promotional card page translations. Yami_Michael 13:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but to be honest, I have no idea how to create a "good" card article. ** Well, for the individual cards, it really isnt difficult, you just copy the text from Template:CardTable2 into a page, and like the page says, just fill in the values. If you want to play around with it, use http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yami_Michael/TestforAlex. Just go that page, and edit away. If you want very simple pages to see the values just use the Original Heart, Ancient Blackmoon Fortress as it only has one set, and is fairly easy to understand. If you make any mistakes, I can always fix them so theres really no problem. Yami_Michael 15:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) test summary well, i've finished a card template but there are some questionable things. First of all, when i need to add the card information, it counts if is in he first text field or the second (ex. mana: 1 mana: cost: 3 cost: ) because when i entered them in the first field, the result is something like: {{CardTable2|mana = 3|name = Diamond Sword|(jigsaw piece shape). * Thats weird, I dont know why that would happen honestly, havent seen it. I posted a second version of how I would of done the Diamond Sword card on the test page to show how I would of done it. ** Another thing that really needs to be done is the categories. I basically do it by the main points on the card and sometimes in a specific order. Usually its either TCG + OCG for the earlier sets, or OCG and OCG only for later sets. Then the civilization. Then its the type of card like Spell/fortress/cross gear or evolution creature (if its a regular creature, skip it). Then I do the race if there is one, and other abilities like Double Breaker or G Zero...common things. And lastly theres also a power thing for creatures, so if they have 5000 power for example, it would be 5000 Power creatures. *** It may sound like a bit of work, but the categories actually end up typing themselves once you do the first letter, so its pretty quick. Just look at other pages if you need to see how its done, every card page should have them. Yami_Michael 07:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) theme decks Michael, i think it would be a better idea if you can add the Theme Decks table at the bottom of the screen as you done with the OCG and TCG sets so people can easly acces the Theme Deck list because there are some cards released only on Theme deck sets and you spent a lot of time making all the Theme Decks. * Oh, you mean the template for the OCG sets? Template:OcgSets? Yeah, I was planning on making one for the DMC sets. Just been busy. ** Kept meaning to ask, where are you card images from? The ones on the wiki are generally ccgdb.com, so are you using tradecardsonline? or google images? Yami_Michael 13:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *** Haha, I just found something funny, I had made a DMC template a while ago (Template:DMCSets) and its even on the page for OCG sets already, I just hadnt put it on the individual DMC pages as they werent even made yet. I even have a Template:DMCSets2 to see which one I liked better. I cant decide, the second one organises them better, but is a lot bigger as a result. Yami_Michael 14:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) image source well, actually must of the images come from here: http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/capture/index-lineup.html but the rest, yes, there are from google images. And a nother thing, well i've indeed omited to pay atention to the set number of the similar card images. *Ah, I knew that jp site for dm had cards, but not done by each set, that might help me with a few cards im missing... Yami_Michael 15:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ** those card images are great, but man, its really had to tell what set they are from. I havent yet done translating the promotion page yet, its quite a bit of work. Yami_Michael 15:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) wasted time its a sad thing for me to know that i've wasted my time uploading card images. * The images are still there, I just need to know their set numbers. Then its takes a matter of seconds for me to move them to the page. I might even do a temporary page for their promo versions until I find the correct set number. Yami_Michael 05:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ** After checking through the pictures after the promo page, the symbol on some of the gods (adge, ana, moora and mani) were from the correct set of evolution saga, so they stay. For suva and vishu..I simply have to change the gallerys on the god pages that have them to use the promo version of the card instead, easy. The card pages for them can also use the promo version, now that I have the numbers on them translated from the promo pages. Your god images arent going to waste at all. I am gonna have to do a little more checking to find the numbers on the other pictures like heavens gate though. Yami_Michael 06:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) pack images hey michael, all booster packs images can be found here at high resolution: http://gamefreak.ocnk.net/product-list/27/0/photo and according to this site, CoroCoro Dream Pack IV is released. * Ah cool, that helps, a few from dm 13-24 or so were missing from the amazon pages I was getting them, and of course they are discontinued from the takaratomy homepage. I have only barey even got started on some of the translations for the corocoro pages, but ill have to take a look at dmc-61 then. DMC list hey Michael, i didn't saw yet the DMC list at the bottom of the page. I think il be a good idea adding the DMC sets list like the one you did it here: http://i786.photobucket.com/albums/yy144/alexceltare2/OGC.jpg. *So you think Template:DMCSets2 looks better then Template:DMCSets? I personally am leading towards toward DMCSets, as it somewhat names the set by reprint/theme/whatever. *Good job with the list but try to find a method to introduce it each DMC and maybe in each DM to. * So you want them both included in the same tablet? I just see that as long, and unnecessary. From any page on this wiki, it will take less then 2 clicks to change sets, and just the 1 to see the entire list of sets (Sidebar has the list of OCG sets, and so does the OCG tab, with firefox or other browsers with searchbar attachments, you can also just search it by the name/number of the set). When browsing through the booster packs of DM, they all have the list of other DM sets on the bottom. When a DMC set is being looked at, it will have the DMC sets on the bottom. If they were to have both, you end up with an enormously ugly table at the bottom of the page that ends up being bigger then the actual article itself. If I was able to design something like the amazon box at the bottom of (http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Amazoness for example) I would do it, as it doesn't take up space at all when hidden, and actually looks nice. However, I cant code that yet. Tommorow or so ill start putting the DMCsets2 template into the DMC sets at least. Yami_Michael 13:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Japanese Names of early cards? I think there should be a section on the individual card pages to add their original Japanese names for all the cards released before DM-12, where the English version of the game ended. Good job on the wiki. * No, your right. That is something thats planned, stuff like Cyber Brain/Aquan and the like will need their own pages rather then just the trvia pages of such cards saying how they are tcg nurfed versions. Its just one of many things that need to be added. Right now stuff like Aquan just leads to the Marinomancer page. And thanks. Yami_Michael 00:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Neutron, Original God translation error "God Link Proton, the Original God Left Side or Quark, the Original God 'Right Side or 'Atom, the Divine Core Bottom Side." This isn't true, as Neutron God Links to Quark on the right side and Lepton on the left side. The bottom side with Atom link part is true, however. Yeah, thats weird, not sure how it got put as linking to Proton. Yami_Michael 00:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Fixed the proton to lepton, and fixed it. Starting from about DM-15, a lot of these cards have wrong/incorrect names and translations for Flavor Text and such. Do you mind if I correct them? I don't know how to edit the cards on their individual pages - looks really confusing to me, but I can change their names of the cards in their set list. For example, I'll correct the names on DM-15 - DM-24 and you can put those corrections in the individual card pages when you get up to them. Card corrections Starting from about DM-15, a lot of these cards have wrong/incorrect names and translations for Flavor Text and such. Do you mind if I correct them? I don't know how to edit the cards on their individual pages - looks really confusing to me, but I can change their names of the cards in their set list. For example, I'll correct the names on DM-15 - DM-24 and you can put those corrections in the individual card pages when you get up to them. * The card pages are actually easy to do...the problem is that I now have to fix the page formatting and then move a lot of the different card pages. At least I dont feel too bad, I didnt do the area of dm13-25 or so. Yami_Michael 03:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ** Ive cleaned up some of the changes at least, moved a few pages. Can I ask where you are getting the translations, and should the cards marked as "_______(name) Sealed Devil" be moved to "Fuuma ____ (name)" ? *** Ok, just finished the clean up, at least for dm21/22, none of the cards really even have pages, so there was no moving needed, just the brackets and "|"s fixed up. Easy. The names shown on the page would be the translation you give me, with the page they link to the ccgdb name. When those cards are evantually added, the ccgdb name just lets them be searched for and added in easier. The link would then be fixed to the other translated name otherwise I just end up having to move pages like all the Fuuma/Sealed devils. Yami_Michael 04:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ultimate galaxy universe yami, i have a question. when i use ultimate galaxy universe's meteoburn, when i need to put the creature under the evolution, i must put the phoenix or the creature at the bottom of the stack because i have a feeling that the creature of the bottom of the stack must be putted because otherwise it would be unfair. * Basically, he needs 3 attacks to win. To use a Meteorburn effect, you must put the bottom card under it into the graveyard. For Ultimate Galaxy universe to have a Phoenix under it, it must have at least three cards in total under it - a Phoenix and the two cards (that the phoenix had vortex evolved from) it was put on top of. # First Turn: Attack, send a non-Phoenix to the graveyard # Second Turn: Attack, send a non-Phoenix to the graveyard # Third Turn: Attack, send a Phoenix to the graveyard, win the game. And yes, I realise Ultimate Galaxy Phoenix doesnt mention the "BOTTOM" card, but thats how meteorburn works. If you were to use a card like Black Hole Santos or Death Dragerion, the Supernova, you can get rid of the cards under the phoenix's quicker. So as soon as you were to evolve into Ultimate Galaxy Universe, you send the only card (Santos/Dragerion) under it, and win. Yami_Michael 18:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) card images michael, can't i upload the best card images but this time i will pay attention to the set sign and card numbering. As long as they are the right set numbers, im ok with it. Just be extremely careful, as its a pain to have to compare pictures and then move them around. If you focus on cards that only have one set or something, should be easy to be careful. problem hey michael, someone with an unregistered contribuitor said that he will return all the low quality images and i don't wantg to loose all that work since i will upload the S8/55 Bolshack NEX image. But even on ccgdb.com there is no way finding a S8/55 card image and all i can see is S8/S10/Y8 at the set number on the images and i don't think there is such thing as S8/55 Bolshack NEX. * I need to ask around a bit, to see why they have such weird numbering. I did some google image search's as well with the japanese name on the text, and usually ended up the S8/S10/Y8 pictures as well. The confusing thing is that they have the right icon for the set, just the weird numbering. If it was s8/s10/110 or something, it could make sense, but Iunno. I thought for a while it might be one of the +1 super or +1dream sets, but I cant make sense of whether they are the same set with just 3 extra cards, or they have even more extra cards as the numbering goes up to S3 and whatever. Reading through the translated japanese wiki is a real pain in the ass. Yami_Michael 15:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ** So, for now, not sure what to do, try and focus on cards that do have the right numbers for their pictures? Not sure. As long as the card images are numbered, I dont mind if they added to the site...but if they are used on a card table, I wanna know what set they belong to at least, whether its promotional, or w/e. Worried that any card that has a promo version of it on this wiki is fucked up already on pages I havent even seen yet. Yami_Michael 15:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thanks ^^ I'm glad you like it, I was aiming to put more like it whenever possible. Considering there's a fair amount of cards that are missing any bit of trivia at all, it helps. Yami_Michael 06:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) image updates ok, i agree updating the card images from DM-12 but i want to ask you a favor. LET MY CURRENT IMAGES ALONE. I worked hard to obtain and cut the edges of these cards. * All ive done is move the name of the cards to what they should be. The few cards ive reverted recently due to the weird numbering, I can easily revert again. Simply fixed it before I know how these cards were numbered for the latest sets. Since most of the images like Bolshack NEX can go back now, theres no issue. Yami_Michael 15:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, well whats about Courtney? * I had reverted a few cards that day, I simply wasnt careful enough with courtney to realise she was from an earlier set with the right numbering. Whenever I usually do something with the wiki, I tend to have between 5-20 tabs open and do things all at once as I find it faster, but it can cause stupid mistakes like this. Guess we both have to be careful. Yami_Michael 16:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC)